The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: "Fine! If that's what you want, why don't we just break up right now!" I can't leave. I don't even care if I'm homeless for a week. I'll stay right outside of Annabeth's apartment until she's back. I'll be the man who can't be moved until she comes back.


A/N: Yes! I'm back! :D I know it's been months since I posted something, but believe me, I do have a good excuse. I literally did not have to time to write anything for the past few months. It's all been projects, school activites, homework, projects, and more homework! But I'm back and I can't wait to get back to the rest of my stories! :) Now, without further ado, a short story I wrote while listening to the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. Hope you enjoy!

Side Note: Wow! Fanfiction has changed a lot. Or maybe it's just me. I've got to get use to the new, upgraded one.

There was nothing I could do. I reached forward, my hands trying to reach her, to engulf her into a hug and tell her that I was sorry, but it was too late. She had already left, with a broken heart that I've caused.

"_Fine! If you want it that way, why don't we just break up now?" _

Her harsh words ring throughout my head like a resonating bell. I don't blame her though. It was my fault; I just jumped to conclusions that I shouldn't have jumped to.

I try to go out after her, but as I rush down the steps leading out of my apartment, I hear a roar of an engine come to life. I throw open my apartment doors, ignoring the doorman who offered to open it for me, stumble down the icy, slipper steps and rush out into the night, only to be greeted by the puff of exhaust and the squeal of tires.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I whisper into the air, hoping that she could've heard through the far distance, but I know that I'm only fooling myself. I know that she wouldn't come back to hear that I'm sorry, that I was wrong, that…I was just plain idiot.

I run my hands through my hair in frustration. _Damn it. I just frikkin' blew it. I such an idiot! _I think bitterly to myself.

I start to walk back to my apartment, my feet slightly tinged blue, covered by soft, white snow. I don't care actually. Anything would've been better than hurting Annabeth. My heart aches. I wish I could rewind the clock back and stop myself from saying those harsh, unintentional words to her. The look on her face sung a clear image in my head. That hurt, pained look that she was trying her best to hide. Now and there, I just wished to rip out my cold heart that ached painfully as I relieve that look on her face.

The doorman opens the door to my apartment, giving me a sympathetic smile. I hear him whisper something to me, before I don't even bother to try to hear. I tread upstairs, feeling my numb feet start to have some feel to it. Not that I care anyway.

I slip into my apartment and plop down onto my couch, which Annabeth and I had sat on, enjoying an early scheduled Christmas movie.

I stare at the two full wine glasses in front of my forlornly, my head rewinding back to our argument.

_I wrapped my arm around Annabeth, who snuggled next to me, a blanket draped across our legs. As we watched, I started to slow comb through her tangled, blonde locks, which I loved playing with every time she was close to me. _

_I heard her mumble something to me, but I was too focused on playing her hair. "Percy?" She looked up to me, and my eyes land on her striking grey eyes. _

"_Hmm?" I whispered to her. _

"_Did you get 'entangled' into my locks again?" She cocked an amused eyebrow. I let out a hearty, full laugh and untangled my fingers from her soft, blonde, locks. _

"_You're hair is…mystifying." I joked, waving my hand in front of her in a mystical gesture. From the corner of my eye, I saw her secretly trying to hide a smile as she rolled her eyes._

"_Anyway. What did you want to tell me?" I asked her._

_I saw that she was reluctant to tell me. She unhooks from my grip and turns to face me. Her grey eyes search mine inquisitively, as if she's trying to search every aspect of my soul. But I don't mind, it was one of my favorite look from her, even though, sometimes I'm dumbfounded by it._

"_I got a promotion!" I could hear that she tried to say that optimistically, but her voice cracked slightly at the end. _

"_That's great!" I said with a grin, and then a frown wipes away the grin. I furrow my brow in worry. "Why aren't you excited?"_

"_I am!" She tried to say with defiance. _

"_Annabeth. I know that look. It's a look I don't normally see on you. It's worrying me. Is everything OK?"_

"_The catch is…I move and work at the London branch." _

"_What?" My frown grows deeper._

"_They've given me a decision. Pack up and leave in two days or remain here with the same position."_

"_You have to go!" I told her._

"_Percy…I don't wan-"_

_I placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Annabeth. This is not open for discussion. You've wanted that promotion for two years! You finally have it! Don't throw it away!" _

"_I don't want to leave, Percy. How about you?" _

_I stare at her incredulously. "I'll be fine! Just go!"  
She frowns. "You do know that I'll be there for at least a minimum of six years right?"_

"_What?"_

_She started to pull my hands into hers. "It's not for a six months anymore. It's six years."  
I felt my arms go limp. I pulled away from her, a slight look of shock plastered across my face. I got up from the couch and ran my hands through my messy black hair. "But…you're just supposed to be gone for six months. We've already planned this—well you've planned it and I just agreed with it, but…still."_

_She got up from the couch and reached for my hand, slipping her fingers into mine. _

"_They've decided to make it six years instead."_

_It had hit me like a ton of bricks. Gone for six months? How could they have a sudden change in the promotion plans? I thought to myself._

_Many thoughts ran across my head but I steeled myself to say the words I was hoping not to say. "Just go Annabeth." I looked away, trying to keep eye contact with her. Because, I knew, if I looked right into her eyes, I couldn't say it. I couldn't let her go._

_A moment of silence trails after my sentence and then Annabeth grabbed my face and made me face her. Her grey eyes bore into mine._

"_I'm not going, Percy. I'm going to tell them in the morning."  
I pulled away from her grasp and shake my head firmly. "No. I'll be OK. I don't need you all right?" The words flew out of my mouth and instantly I regretted it. _

_A pained, hurt look crosses her face and she looks away. _

"_Fine! If you feel that way, why don't we just break up right now?" _

_That was it. It felt like a sharp punch at the stomach a millions times. I felt my heart pound out of my chest. A long, tense silent moment passes us, then I nod my head. I wish I didn't, but I did._

"Yo. Perce! Perce!" A firm hand shakes my shoulder. I slowly stir awake, pushing away the hand gruffly. I start to open my eyes and morning light burns at me eyes. "Damn. That's bright." I rub at my eyes.

"Considering that you've drank three wine bottles, I think it fits the description." Grover voice looms over me.

I open my eyes and look down at the floor near my couch. Empty wine bottles litter near the couch. I groggily try to get up, but a pounding headache forces me back onto the couch. "Ugh. My head." I cradle my head in my hands, trying to ebb out the morning sunlight streaming through the windows.

Grover grabs me the scruff of my neck and forces me back up. "Hey!" I push away, but I force myself up, propping myself up to an elbow. I cover my face in my hands.

"Get up man. You've gotta get Annabeth."

I slowly pull away my hands from my face. "…What?"  
Grover rolls his eyes. "Damn, Perce. You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I ask irritably.

"You called me at seven a.m. and told me about your fight with Annabeth."

"I did?" I ask uncomprehendingly.

He nods and ushers me off the couch. He quickly directs me up to my room and into the bathroom. He forces me onto the porcelain sink and turns on the tap. "Wash up." He commands.

I want to argue, but I'm too tired and I have too much of a large headache to argue. So I do as he says. I start to splash the water onto my face and it feels cold and invigorating. The cold water must be working, because soon, I'm aware of my senses.

I quickly finish washing up and turn off the tap. Grover hands me a towel. I grab and suddenly feel an unpleasant feeling lurch up my stomach. I lurch forward to the toilet and green bile flies out my mouth. After maybe, a few minutes, I stop and take in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Come on man. We don't have time."

"I'll go to her house and apologize man. I will…just…give me a minute."

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and forces me up to my feet. "You can't have a minute."

"What? Why?'

"She left last night."

"WHAT!" I jerk forward, stumbling out of my bathroom, trying to ignore the horrible, pounding pain in my head. Grover is quickly at my side. He helps me over to my dresser, pulls out a pair of clean clothes and tosses them over to me. I grab it and groggily strip off and slip into the clean ones. The soft cotton presses on my skin and I instantly feel comforted.

"Here. Get there quick. Your flight leaves in an hour." He hands me a plane ticket and backpack.

I grab it, glance at it quickly, give him a nod in assent and pat his shoulder in thanks. I quickly slip on my jacket and rush out of the door. A cold, swift breeze tingles at my cheeks. I quickly flag a cab, knowing that I was in no condition to drive myself. I tell the driver to get us to the airport and to hurry. He grunts and we peel away in black dust.

I start to lay my head back in my seat, my eyes slowly drifting shut and blackness surrounds my vision for what seems like a second, before the driver calls out to me. I snap awake. I jerk up, hand to driver the cab fare and hop of the cab. I dash into the airport, weave pass people pushing luggage carts and children running freely with a lighthearted smile and stop in front of a security off. I strip my jacket off, toss my backpack into the scanner and walk through metal detector. I look up with blurry, half-closed eyes and the uniformed security guard nods at me.

I grab my jacket and backpack and quickly slip into them. As I make my way to find a seat, a voice of a nasal voiced stewardess comes over the intercom. She calls out for all passengers to start boarding the plane. Groggily, I walk over, hand my ticket and go through the terminal. After that, everything is a blur. I faintly remember being seated down, given air flight procedures, being offered alcohol, which I think I declined, and landing at the airport.

As I step into the cab in London, I sober up, suddenly aware of my surroundings. "Where to?" A polite, older man smiles at me at his rearview mirror.

Then, it hits me. I don't where is Annabeth's apartment. I completely forgot about that!

I start to look around frantically and my eyes lock firmly onto the backpack lying next to me. I quickly search through it and find appropriate currency for the country and an address. _Thank you, Grover. I owe you big time._ I silently thank him.

I lean forward hand the driver the address and we speed off. I look through the window on my left side and stare blankly as we zip by pedestrians, monuments and wonderful sights. But I don't enjoy them at all. All I can think is how I'm an idiot and I hope that Annabeth forgives me.

"Here we are sir!" The driver smiles brightly. I blink my eyes uncomprehendingly for a moment before I note that we're in front of a large, regal building. I pay the driver the fare and tell him to keep the change. I step out and into a bustling street. I stare at the large building, before throwing my backpack over my shoulder and heading over to the door. I stroll in and start to walk to an elevator, before a doorman stops me.

"Do you a pass, Sir?"

I shake my head.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in Sir."

"Why not?"

"Because of building rules, no one is allowed in unless providing a pass or ID that you're a patron in this building."  
"Well, I'm visiting a patron in this building."

The doorman cocks an eyebrow. "Oh? And who is that, if I may ask?"

"Annabeth Chase."  
He looks to me for a moment, unconvinced. Then he sighs. He gestures me to follow him to a marble counter that is perfectly set up at the end of the room. He slips in and stares down at a computer screen. He searches for what seems like an eternity to me, before he clears his throat, noting the faraway look I had on my face.

"How do you know Ms. Chase?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

He cocks an eyebrow skeptically before turning around and directly talking to an intercom. A long moment passes before he turns back to me, a frown on his face. "I'm sorry sir. There's no one in right now. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

I start to argue. "No way in hell that I'm leaving. I've got to talk to her."

"Sir. Procedures are procedures. We're not allowed to let in anyone without-"

I cut him off brusquely. "Without ID or pass. Yeah…Yeah…I know." I grumble.

"Good then. Please leave."

I want to argue, but I can see that he's prepared to call security or something. So I nod to him with a glare before heading out of the door. I step out into the windy street and stare blankly across the street.

What the hell am I going to do now? I can't just leave. I've got to apologize. Tell her that I'm sorry. For everything. For everything I've said.

Suddenly, my stomach precariously rumbles.

Oh. Right. I forgot. I haven't eaten since…I pull my hand up and see that my watch has also been linked to the time in London. _Once again Grover, I thank you. _

Yup. I haven't eaten since morning. I start to dig through my pockets, hoping that there's a piece of chewing or some mints, but instead I find a silver ring in my pocket. I stare at it, dumbfounded for a moment, enchanted by the magnificent mix of turquoise and grey marble. "Where did he even find it? I swear I hid it pretty well." I murmur to myself.

That's it. I can't leave. I don't even care if I'm homeless for a week. I'll stay right outside of Annabeth's apartment until she's back. I'll be the man who can't be moved until she comes back. I'll go without food as long as I can, I'll never give up on her. Never.

I sit down onto the rough asphalt, watching as pedestrians walk by, couples hold hands and children shriek down the block with a worry free laugh. I watch everyone for what seems like an eternity, before an uniformed officer hunkers down next to me. He taps my shoulder and I slowly rouse to my senses. I look up to him and force an easy smile onto my lips. "Officer. How can I help you?"

"You can help me by getting off the sidewalk. You're not allowed to loiter around here."

I shake my head defiantly. "I'm sorry officer. I can't"

The officer cocks an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I can't leave until I've talked to the love of my life and apologize for being an idiot," I answer, pulling out the ring and showing the officer. "And propose to her."

The officer frowns. "That sounds good, son. But you still can't be here."

"Please. Let me wait here for a little longer." I beg him.

He must notice the look on my face because he nods reluctantly to my plea. "All right. I'll give you a little more time. But if she doesn't come in an hour, you're moving."

I want to argue, but I know if I do, he'll kick my ass off this curb in a heartbeat. So, instead, I just nod in assent. The officer starts to walk away, but constantly shooting me fleeting, unnoticeable looks as he continues his patrol around the busy street.

I try to ignore it as I look around, trying to spot even a glint of blonde hair or a glance of grey eyes, but they never come.

The officer walks back to me and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "Time to go."

I look at him warily, but I'm in no mood to argue and get thrown into jail, so I get up. The officer nods to me firmly before walking. I sigh as I dust off my jeans, my eyes search the sea of people in front me, hoping that I could find Annabeth. But, I'm probably delaying the inevitable. She wasn't coming back anytime soon and even as I wait outside, I'll probably get arrested.

So, instead of leaving and giving up, like a normal person would do, I lean onto the wall of Annabeth's apartment building, folding my arms to create some type of comfort. I start to notice the strange, questioning looks coming my way. People must think I'm crazy, standing here like some pedophile or a stalker.

"Percy?"

I turn and stare at the face that I've felt that I've never seen in years. Her face is contorting into a mixture of confusion, surprise, and anger as she eyes me warily. I can see that she hasn't gotten a wink of sleep, not even on the plane. Immediately, guilt punches at my stomach. I caused her that. To be uncomfortable, to be worried. I want to apologize, tell her immediately that I love her, but the words choke in my throat, so instead, I croak out, "Hey."

"Hey."

She opens her mouth, like she's about to say something, before I cut her off, and with sudden new found courage, I blurt out the words I wanted to say before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't need you. I do. I do need you. More than you can ever know. I can't go a day without you. And I know even if this sounds cheesy, I want you to be everywhere that I'm at. When I come home, I want to see your beautiful face first after a long day of work. When I wake up in the morning, I want to see your face first. I want you to be the only thing in my life I'll never get tired of seeing. I-"

Annabeth grabs onto the lapels of my coat and pull me into a warm, sincere kiss. I wrap my arms around and prop her up. After a long, lingering moment that I don't want to end, we pull away. I shoot her a boyish grin as I press her forehead against mine. "You forgive me?"

"Hmm…well…you did sound really guilty…" She teases, her breath tickling my cheeks. I let a chuckle escape out of me lips. We stay for a moment, before I break the comfortable silence. "By the way. Marry me?"

"What?" Annabeth raises her eyebrows in surprise.

I grin and pull out the ring, presenting it to her. She stares at it with slight disbelief before slipping it into her finger.

She gives me a wholehearted laugh. "I will."

I smile and whisper into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
